


Love is in the name

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby name, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert discuss baby names.





	Love is in the name

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out.  
> I have spent many hours thinking and searching for biblical names. Enjoy.
> 
> Also i was going to have insecure Robert but decided to make that a separate piece of the series so we could really zone into it.

Robert was now 4 months pregnant.  The two men sat on the sofa bundled up in duvets holding mugs of hot chocolate. Robert had put on some cheesy playlist that played softly in the background. Liv had gone out, she told them she wanted to buy them a frame for the ultra sound. 

"Robert, I forgot to tell you yesterday because we were both knackered but my mum gave me this book." He started holding the book and catching Robert's attention. "Said we were going to need it. It's a lot of baby names but biblical ones. She wants us to keep the tradition going." He finished looking towards his fiance.

"Oh yeah. Forgot your family did that. Pretty ironic really." Robert laughed making Aaron laugh.

"We don't have to but I fear if we don't my mum might have so thing to say about it" 

"Come on then, pass me the book." Robert replied whilst flapping his arms.

Aaron passed over the book and waited for Robert to start picking out names. He loved seeing Robert looking so concentrated. He saw Robert smile slightly obviously finding a name he liked.

"Ooh this is a good name shame it's already taken."  Robert said smirking 

"What name?" Aaron asked curiously 

"It would be very good if we had a baby boy. Just imagine a little Aaron Jr running around." Robert replied still smirking.

"No. We can not call our child Aaron Jr. God. Cain would have a field day." Aaron said making Robert burst out laughing.

""Ok,ok how about Abigail" Robert suggested. "Or I was going to say Adam but we can't give him an ego boost."

"Yeah. We are not naming one of our children Adam. But Abigail is a nice name. So maybe." Aaron shrugged before grabbing the book.

"Ooh how about Gabriel or maybe even Stephen or Levi if we have a boy." Aaron interjected 

"Ooh yes. Love Levi. That's a cool name. How about Julia or maybe even Dinah for a girl."

"Mm maybe." Aaron started before pausing for a moment "what about Patrick?" He asked wearily.

Robert knew why. Robert understood.

"Yeah I like it." Robert smiled knowing Aaron needed support in this. 

"I mean it was just a thought you know. It's just paddys done a lot for me and I.. I don't know I just thought.." Aaron said still wearily 

"Hey we have months to decide on names so let's not worry." 

Robert gave Aaron a reassuring smile and a quick kiss.

"Anyway there are hundreds of names." Robert added 

 

Hours later when Liv got homeall she could hear was them bickering about names

"Rob, babe for the last time we are not calling one of children Aaron Jr. Harrison Maybe. Aaron Jr no."  Aaron half shouted but playfully

Making everyone laugh. 

They were going to be ok. The five of them were going to be a great family. 

**Author's Note:**

> What name do you guys like best? 
> 
> Also this might be my last update for a while as I have exams in two weeks. (15th may-22nd june) So there might be a few updates but I'm unsure so please bare that in mind.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts to write for once exams are finished.
> 
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Email: Caitpaige101Prompts@outlook.com


End file.
